


Cries from the heart

by A_A_wasker



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Idea - Freeform, Misery, Poetry, Violent Thoughts, puzzled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_wasker/pseuds/A_A_wasker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of poems or thoughts ...call them whatever you like BUT ....don't take them cause as the title say's these are REAL CRIES FROM THE HEART ......<br/>Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What am i ?!

I'm not a demon ..  
Nor I'm an angel ..  
All I know is I'm form you ..  
As you are for me...  
Don't leave me ...  
Don't neglect me..  
Cause when you do...  
It will be the end of me ..


	2. My perfect freind

I found a friend ,   
Who knows everything I felt.  
She knew my every weakness,   
And the problems I've been dealt.  
She understood my wonders,  
And listened to my dreams.  
She listened to how I felt about life and love,  
And knew what it all means.  
Not once did she interrupt me,  
Or tell me I was wrong.  
She understood what I was going through,  
And promised to stay along with me.  
I reached out to this friend  
To show her that I care   
To pull her close and let her know   
How much I need her here  
I want to hold her hand   
To pull her a bit nearer   
And say I love you   
To this perfect friend that I found 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> This one is a gift to my dear RayanaNayef how stood with me in all my life ...thank you so much


	3. Rain and wind

Always after the rain ..the wind blows to clear it off ..  
The feeling of purity ..  
And love..  
Goodbye rain ..till we meet again ...


	4. Lost soul

I'm but a lonely soul ...  
Rooming in this earth...  
Waiting to be free from ...  
These human clutches ...  
Do you want me ?!  
Did you even care about me ?!  
I'm going ...  
Even if you said no...  
Cause it's to late ...  
For I died a lot ..


	5. Dark queen

I'm tough and sharp like knife ...  
Yet soft and elegant like a rose ...  
I mold my self to my heart desire...  
Let this world hate my style...  
Let them burn in envy...  
Let them die in Denial... But i won't change ...  
Yes...I'm standing strong..  
Proud of the crazy dark person ..:  
That's me ...  
A sexy dark queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :   
> This one is so close to my heart ...cause it is the story of a lot ...


	6. The succubus

Blood is our life ..  
Men are my game ..  
Im a vampire ..  
As I'm a succubus ..  
The first of my kind..  
And probably the last  ...  
Your kiss is our drug ..  
As our is your wine ..  
Desire is but a sin..  
And sin is our aim ..  
So don't play with us..  
Cause if you do ..  
It's game over for you 


	7. Rain

Rain...  
So clear and pure  
Why can't we be like you   
I feels so calm walking   
Under your range   
Please pure me   
Wash the evil and darkness  
Out of my heart   
Out of my soul   
Make me back   
To what I was before


	8. Fighting throw

I will stand ...  
And never fall..  
Even if you break  
Me to a thousand pieces   
My dear family ...  
I was born with no heart..  
And you gave me one...  
It weakens me ..  
So ...I will kill this heart   
To be free again..  
And be dark again   
For I'm a queen ..  
With no heart..  
And dead soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note :   
> This is for a two special persons ...that lives in my heart 


	9. My dear lady

Some say it's coincidence ...  
But I say it's destiny ...  
To meet you that day...  
In my deepest misery ..  
You were so bright...  
And full of curiosity..  
I found myself ..  
Believing in you ...  
Trusting you ...  
With my broken heart..  
We spend days and nights..  
Talking ...sharing memories..  
Until I discovered that you are..  
My soul friend , my dear lady ..  
So here is my choco hearts ...  
only to you , my dearest friend ..  
So here is my simple gift ..  
To your amazing friendship ..  
So thank you , my dear lady ..  
For I'm in your debt ..  
Forever in eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note :  
> This poem is honour of my dear lady Young-Love    


	10. The hikari ga motarshimasu

I'm pain...  
I'm death....  
I'm your worst nightmare....  
In this night   
When you hear my voice...  
You should flee...  
Cause when I come...  
You will die ...  
Covered in your ...  
Glorious red blood..  
Just like red lilies in...  
There full cursed blooming ..  
I'm a fallen Cheonsa...  
A dark Cheonsa ...  
For I'm ...  
Lucifer ...  
The hikari ga motarshimasu


	11. Why ?!

I'm the horrible child...  
I'm not even your second choice ..  
I'm the leftover ..  
Im not the most feminine one   
I'm not the skinny one ...  
I'm the talentless one ....  
I'm the why " why are you even here ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: this lord is in a depressed mood right now ...


	12. Happy new year

Is it a holy night ?!  
Or a glorious light ?!  
It's the day that I meet you at   
It was like fate throw us at each   
But we looked at it as our choices   
All I wanna say in these words is   
Happy new year   
My glorious friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That goes to my two besties  RayanaNayef and Young-Love


	13. My seceret hero

I was always lost in my mind ...  
Until the day I saw it mine...  
A little book ..  
That's what they said ...  
But man ...  
It caught my breath in a little while ..  
I fell for a fiction that became my hero ..  
My secret hero..  
His actions ...  
His words ..  
His believes..  
I felt so inspired ..  
So full ambition..  
And it went on ..  
Throw childhood..  
Teenage life..  
And now as an adult ...  
Hearing that the man ..  
Who brought my hero to life ..  
Dies ...  
How fought the pain and faced death..  
I say ..  
Farewell ..Alan rickman ..  
Thank you for brining my hero to life ..  
I hope you rest in peace....  
And hope we meet again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note :   
> This is a tribute to Alan rickmen aka Severus snape ...and that's also my way in saying good bye to him ...what do you think bumblebee_5n4p3 ?!


	14. The fallen angel

I'm colder then ice ..  
I'm harder then stone..  
If you cross my path ..  
You will be soon gone..  
You dare challenge me??  
Don't you even know me ??  
I'm pride ...  
I'm power ...  
I'm the son of sparda ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note :  
> I always found Vergil from devil may cry had the most amusing personality ...it is always a joy to read his moves and think in his way ..any way as always comment , vote , and I hope as always that I have entertained you all :)  
> Yours truly   
> A.A.wasker


End file.
